


Morning Person

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Morning Person

"Severus." Harry nudged him. "Severus, wake up."

Severus hoped it was all a dream but when he opened his eyes in the still dark room, Harry's face was inches from his own.

"This had better be life or death."

"Prat." Harry grinned. "Let's go watch the sunrise."

Severus woke up early three hundred and fifty-eight days a year. For one week he could sleep in.

Harry got up out of bed and flipped on the light.

It was life or death, all right, Severus thought, muscle in his eye starting to twitch.

Resigned to his fate, Severus climbed out of bed and followed Harry out into the humid morning air. Harry bent down to pick up a seashell and Severus had to admit the view was rather pleasant. 

Though it would have been better in the comfort of their seaside cottage.

Idly making plans for ravishing Harry the moment they got back inside, Severus's thoughts were interrupted when Harry grabbed his hand and wrapped Severus's arm around him.

"Look! Isn't it beautiful?" 

Severus stood, chin on Harry's shoulder, watching the red-orange sun rising from the dark blue ocean. 

"Acceptable."

Harry laughed and turned his face to kiss Severus's cheek.

"Let's go back inside and—"

"Sleep?"

"Have breakfast!" Harry yawned. "Some tea would be lovely."

"If we'd slept until a decent hour..." Severus murmured as they walked back to the cottage.

"Want me to fix something?" Harry asked but Severus shooed him toward the sofa. 

"I will let you know when breakfast is ready."

"You are brilliant." Harry kissed him on the lips—no tongue, though. Severus knew where his mouth had been the night before and even though it was his own funk, he wasn't interested in it second hand. He then sat down, putting his feet up. 

Severus went back into the small kitchen and got out bacon, eggs, tomatoes, and toast as well as the kettle. 

In no time, he had two plates piled with food as well as a pot of strong black tea.

"Breakfast is served," Severus said as he set the plates down on the table. 

When Harry didn't appear, nor even reply, Severus walked to the sofa and let out a sigh. 

Harry was stretched out, eyes closed and snoring softly.

Pointing his wand toward the plates, Severus cast a stasis charm and went back to bed. Breakfast—and ravishing Harry—could wait.


End file.
